Moshae Sjefa
Part scientific genius, part cultural icon, Moshae Sjefa is treated with almost religious reverence by everyday angara. Her technological innovations have touched nearly every facet of their civilization and were instrumental in the construction of Aya's capital city. Her analyses of the kett threat have slowed the enemy's conquest of the Heleus Cluster by informing the tactics and goals of the Resistance for decades. From Jaal Ama Darav's recollections, the Moshae chafes at her celebrity status and prefers to work in solitude. Unlike most angara, Moshae Sjefa doesn't belong to a large extended family; she claims she has never married nor borne children, focusing on her life's work of unraveling the mystery of Remnant technology. Mass Effect: Andromeda When Pathfinder Ryder comes to Aya in search of its local Remnant vault, they are told that only Moshae could help them access it, but the kett had captured her. After helping the angara on either Havarl and/or Voeld, Ryder collaborates with the Resistance to launch a rescue mission against the kett exaltation facility, which spurred the Cardinal to hurry the Moshae to a transport. After Ryder defeats the Cardinal, the kett pleads with the human to spare the facility, which the Moshae protests. Sparing the facility allows the Resistance to free many angara but Moshae Sjefa disapproves, concerned that the kett will fill the facility with more angara. If Ryder kills the Cardinal, she announces that the kett leader 'deserved much worse.' Upon her return to Aya, the Moshae shows Ryder the vault, upon which she reveals that while held captive, the Archon tried to force her to examine a Remnant artifact that would lead to Meridian, the control center for all the vaults. Subsequently, they speak with Evfra de Tershaav, who neglected to mention that her bodyguard, Vehn Terev, betrayed her to the kett and had gone to ground on Kadara. She provides assistance to the Pathfinder when they assault the Archon's flagship in search of the map which will lead them to Meridian. The Moshae can later set up a meeting between Ryder and the Roekaar leader, Akksul, which goes poorly, with her former student expressing nothing but xenophobia. If the Pathfinder chooses to rescue Vehn Terev from execution on Kadara, the Moshae thanks the Pathfinder for saving his life and turning him over to the Resistance. Rather than punish Vehn for his betrayal, the Moshae manages to convince Evfra to have Vehn tend Aya's Memorial Gardens, believing being connected with life will help rehabilitate him after being surrounded by death. The Moshae once held the impression that being captured by the kett was the worst fate imaginable, but after she was rescued and returned home, she is overwhelmed by the volume of her backlog, especially from Avela who pesters her almost constantly. She muses that she is busy with everything and nothing and wonders which will win. The Moshae talks about her childhood, that she was born on a research vessel in deep space. Her parents were explorers who never stayed in one place too long. The Moshae comments that her own work reflects her beginnings, and that while numerous worlds have claimed her as their own, but she feels most comfortable on Aya. When asked on how the Pathfinder could stop the kett for good, she questions how victory over the kett would be defined. The Moshae provides example courses of action that could be used against the kett, but has no definitive answer. If they commit themselves to the complete eradication of the kett, she sees it costly and morally dubious. If they drive the invaders away she doubts they will give up and most likely return. She explains that with so much that they do not know about the kett, the problem they represent cannot be reduced to a simple solution. Following the revelations at Khi Tasira revealing that the Jardaan created the angara, the Moshae admits to Ryder that she should be shocked, but somehow feels that she already knew. During the final battle to stop the Archon on Meridian, Moshae Sjefa arrives to fight along with the Evfra and the rest on the angaran Resistance. She uses her electromagnetic powers to create a barrier to protect the salarian Pathfinder. Once the Archon is defeated, she is among those in the crowd gathered to receive Ryder and their squad. Sjefa can be chosen by Ryder as the official Nexus ambassador under the belief that, as Heleus is their home, the angara should be allowed to help decide how the Milky Way races continue in Andromeda, something which Tann reacts to negatively. The Moshae is sceptical about her new position, explaining that choosing her will not bring the unanimous angaran praise that the Pathfinder was hoping for, although she resolves to do the best job she can until a more stable long-term government is established. Trivia * Moshae Sjefa's voice actress, Indira Varma, also provides the voice for Sloane Kelly. In the Dragon Age universe, Varma voices Vivienne.